User blog:Drgyen/Is H.T. overusing alliteration and metaphors in many of his works?
I have to put this topic up given the crap-load of that TD has been using throughout his work. So give a comment on rather TD's writings amuses you or annoy the hell out of you and think that he is going senile like a "grand pappy" reminiscing on old "wise" sayings. ---- UPDATE 11/21/2012 Here's some mediocre liners from Supervolcano I found on Goodreads.com.: It didn't feel too cold once he got used to it. He'd been in pools that were worse. What it would feel like come February was bound to be a different question, but it wasn't February, thank god. He muttered a stream of obscenities as he went. Maybe they were what made his breath smoke. More likely, it was just the cold. "Those trees weren't down two years ago," larry said in a voice that brooked no argument. "Five gets you ten one of the quakes knocked them over." No one did argue with him. Kelly wouldn't have dreamed of it. Arguing with somebody who was obviously right was a loser's game. She hurried to the front entrance. It had those glass doors that automatically slid sideways when anyone approached. Printed across them was the legend IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, PUSH OUTWARD. vanessa had seen it a million times without ever paying much attention to it. But someone had pushed, and the doors had indeed opened outward. - (That whole paragraph could be shortened to "the door worked.") Here came Syracuse. A roadside sign proudly proclaimed you could get gas there. It also said you could get food. Chances were you could get gas from the food, too, even if the sign didn't tell you that. How many zillions of tons of crud were fouling the air right now? How much of that crud was tiny bits of iron? some small fraction, no doubt. But a small fraction of a zillion was still a jillion; plenty to jam radio and phone signals. The helicopters flew '''like jinking halfbacks', using the peaks of the Rockies for blockers. But they were running from, not towards. And what they were running from would flatten them more mercilessly than any middle linebacker ever hatched. Kelly found a whole new reason to be glad she liked football; the comparison never would have occurred to her otherwise.'' ...it was still black as the middle of an SS man's heart. AND black as the inside of a mortgage banker's heart. - (what a creative simile for comparing the color black to the SS and a banker. Is there any relations between the SS and banks?) Some stuck around and kept partying till...what? Till their money ran out? Not likely - they weren't the kind whose money ever seemed likely to run out. Till the cows came home, was the way it looked to Rob. -(So, he rejects the idea of them partying until their money runs out, because that was never going to happen. But instead this fanciful notion of cows coming home satisfies him? Everyone knows that cows come home around five o'clock.) Colin filled her in in words of one syllable. "Power's down in denver, and the ash cloud is heading that way," he finished. -(if you are going to be specific enough to say "words of one syllable" when you really only mean that your character was brusque, just make sure those words really do only have one syllable each. There is no way you can say the word "volcano" in one syllable.) Category:Blog posts